One thing leads to another
by LegacyChick
Summary: Cody sees Ted's tweet and overreacts, locking himself up in the bathroom. Meanwhile Randy tells Ted the reason for his over-reaction... well, part of it. Will Cody forgive Ted? Will Ted find out EVERYTHING Cody's hiding? Slash!
1. It starts with a smack

_I know I said I would not write another Slash-story until I finished "Falling for him"… but I just HAD to write it. It came to me a few hours ago when trying to take a nap… inspired by another Fan Fic I read today and the tweets from Ted. It is supposed to be a Two-Shot, but might also become a Three-Shot, depending on the reviews I get._

_**Warning: SLASH!** You don't like it? Too bad for you... though it won't get really slashy in the first chapter. _

_I **do not own anyone**... not Cody, nor Randy, nor Teddy... oh the things I could do to them :)_

* * *

**Cody's POV**

Just back from a house show and we are in yet another hotel-room, me meaning Ted and I. Randy is out to get something to eat for us. It is not even midnight by now; Ted is on his laptop while I am bored to death. Yeah, I forgot to bring my damn laptop and every time I would ask Ted or Randy to lend me one of theirs, I just got a glare and a plain "No"… I do not know what is wrong with them. Sure, I am a bit clumsy at times, but I did not crash Ted's laptop willingly the first time… or Randy's. It were accidents. I promise. Well now that we are here and I have nothing else to do, I decide to spy a bit, glancing over Ted's shoulder while the TV's running, seeing that he is using that Twitter-thingy once again.

My eyes move from the TV to his laptop, to his beautiful face. Shit yeah, I just said it. He is beautiful… no… gorgeous. For almost two years now I am having a major crush on him, one of my co-workers… not only one of my co-workers, but my best friend… my MARRIED best friend…It is weird. The day I found out that I am gay was the same day I realized that I am attracted to him.

Anyways…. Next thing I know is he's typing in… "Me! Randy's crazy and Cody drives like a grandma." I blink, looking at the screen again, this time more obvious to him and before he can react, I smack his arm… hard.

"You asshole!"

He rubs his arm, staring at me as if I have grown a second head.

"What the hell was that for?"

I fume, letting out a long, very long sigh and point at the screen.

"I'm driving like a grandma, huh? First that duck-comment a few days ago… then you tell the world that I spent way too much time in front of a mirror… on TV…" I emphasize that last word, of course. "…and now THAT!"

He blinks and shakes his head, letting out a short chuckle as I get off the bed and start pacing around the room.

"God Codes, calm down! You're behaving like a little drama-queen."

I snap my head back towards him and huff.

"Drama-queen, huh? Now I'm a drama-queen! I fucking thought we're friends… but all you can do is make me look stupid in front of the world… you make jokes about me to everyone. How's that supposed to be friendship?"

Okay, maybe I am overreacting a bit now, but… okay, I AM overreacting… It is just… that hurts. He blinks again and tilts his head slightly, smirking at me.

"You know Codes, with all your whining and bitching it's no wonder that people think you're gay at times."

That sat… that really sat. I glared at him for a moment before storming over to the bathroom and slamming the door behind me, making sure to lock it before sliding down against it… and I started crying.

Yes, DAMNIT, I started crying. He does not know that I am gay. In fact, no one knows, well, no one but Randy and that was only cause after almost 2 years I needed someone to talk to and he was there. Burying my face in my hands I sobbed heavily, letting the tears flow down my reddened cheeks. Why is it hurting so much? I mean, I am used to people thinking that I am gay. But Ted… I do not want him to think it; I do not want him to know it. He'd probably hate me for being gay and he'd hate me even more if he knew that I love him… and that I tried to get him out of my head a million times… by letting strangers fuck me, suck me off, or by fucking them. Yeah, I am not an angel, okay… I got that, but somehow I hoped that sex might help me to forget those feelings for him. It did not. It did not work. Shit, when will it ever stop?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ted sat on his bed, staring at the bathroom-door in disbelief. He did not really know what just happened, nor did he know why Cody had reacted like that. It wasn't the first time he joked around like that… so what was it that had set him off? However, he did not have enough time to even ask himself for the reason, next thing happening was Randy walking inside with bags in his hands. He placed them on the nightstand before shrugging his jacket off and looking around the room before narrowing his eyes, hidden behind sunglasses, at Ted.

"Where's Cody?"

Ted was still in his own world, trying to figure out what was going on.

"TED?"

He blinked and shook his head, looking at where Randy stood, at the edge of his bed.

"Yeah?"

Randy arched a brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where's Cody?"

Ted nodded his head towards the bathroom.

"He… uhmm… I think he locked himself in."

Randy shifted a bit on the spot and moved his right arm to take off his sunglasses, glaring at Ted.

"What did you dumbass do this time?"

Ted frowned a little, biting his lip and shrugging his shoulders.

"I dunno… I was just…"

Randy grew slightly impatient, raising his voice while his arms went back to his chest.

".?"

What barely anyone knew, besides Ted and maybe John and a few other co-workers was that Cody was like a little brother to Randy. Whoever hurt Cody, had to deal with him… and that is why Ted right now became slightly scared. He knew how Randy could get when Cody was upset and seriously, he did not know what would have been worse at the moment: having to deal with Randy or being in a Hell in a Cell match with Taker.

"I… well… I was tweeting and wrote something bout Cody and next thing I know he's smacking me on the arm and I told him not to behave like a drama-queen and that it's no wonder that people think he's gay at times."

And WHAM… he never saw it coming. Randy had smacked the back of his head so hard that Ted almost thought his head might explode.

"Fucking shit … WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Randy growled and shook his head, still glaring at the man who was now rubbing the back of his head.

"You told him that it's no surprise that people think he's gay?"

Ted swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah."

Randy took a deep, long breath, clenching his fists, now hanging down at his sides, un-clenching them again, clenching them, unclenching until it seemed to work and he calmed down a bit. He spoke through gritted teeth nonetheless.

"That's cuzz he is."

Ted blinked at him a little confused.

"Is what?"

Randy sighed, looking at the bathroom and back at Ted, lowering his voice, his body now relaxing again.

"He IS gay, you idiot."

Ted's eyes widened as he got off the bed, well, almost FELL off the bed.

"Whoa whoa whoa… since when… I mean… not since…"

He could not even form any words at the moment, yet alone a complete sentence. Randy just shrugged, watching Ted run a hand through his dull hair.

"I dunno when he found out, but he told me like two months ago. God Ted, you should have realized that by now. I mean… did you ever see him with a girl? Ever heard how he was talking about a girl? Ever heard him saying more than "I had fun last night"? Come on… even you can't be that blind. You're practically attacked to his hips. You guys are like… I dunno… twins… and yet again you didn't realize?"

Ted did not even dare to look Randy in the eyes. His head was lowered the whole time, trying to take that all in, thinking about the countless times that Cody didn't sleep in their room, that he disappeared in the clubs all of a sudden, in the bathrooms, coming back 15... maybe 20 minutes later and always without any real explanation.

"I… well… no… I mean…"

He was visibly stunned. Randy sighed and shook his head, putting his sunglasses on the nightstand as he struggled out of his shoes and let himself drop onto the edge of his bed.

"And then something like this coming from you… out of all people."

Teddy's head shot up, meeting Randy's eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

Randy bit his lip, realizing that he might just have given away a bit too much information. He needed a plan… an explanation… fast.

"Well... You… uhmm… you're his best friend in this biz, if not even in his whole life."

A short nod from Ted let him breathe out in relief.

"You know… you better talk to him about this… the whole situation."

Ted chewed the inside of his cheek, glancing back at the bathroom before lowering his head again and then meeting Randy's gaze once more.

"Why didn't he tell ME?"

Randy shrugged. He knew exactly why, but it was not up to him to tell his friend that Cody was deeply in love with him.

"Ask him… he needs to come out of there anyways if he wants something WARM TO EAT."

The last words Randy almost yelled out, wanting Cody to hear them, having the slight hope the young boy would have gathered his emotions together by now to come out and eat by them, but nothing happened. He let out a disapproving grunt and shook his head, staring at Ted.

"Make him come out of there… apologize… promise him to use your lap-top… do whatever you need to do… but do it now!"

Teddy breathed in, deep, before nodding his head at Randy and swallowing down the lump in his throat as he headed towards the bathroom. He glanced back at Randy whose eyes had not left him for one second, before looking back at his task and carefully knocking on the door.

* * *

_So….?! I want reviews… a lot… no matter if negative or positive or creative… just **REVIEW**!_


	2. It goes on with a wish

_That... took me damn long. Hope it's good enough... I really hope. Thanks for the many reviews for chapter one. I love ya all...!  
_

**_Warning: hints of M/M_**

_**I do not own Cody... not Randy... and not Teddy**... I wish I would... *sighs* I really do._

* * *

**Cody's POV**

I had calmed down a bit when I heard the knock on the door. It sure as hell was Teddy. Even though I'd heard Randy coming back and heard him almost yelling that he had warm food for me… for us… I am sure it can only be Teddy.

"Go away!"

I wiped the tears away with the sleeve of my shirt, still sobbing a little, but I could hear him sighing.

"Please Cody… come out. I'm sorry… I really am."

Shaking my head, pouting -yes I can pout… and I look damn cute when I pout, so leave it- I drew my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on them.

"I said GO AWAY, Teddy!"

Another sigh.

"Codes, please. Randy's going to kill me when you don't come out and eat with us… come on! I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean it."

I smirked slightly, raising my head. I could just envision Randy strangling Teddy to death. Well, okay… it is not what I wanted, but it kind of made me smile to know that Randy would actually do that… or at least consider it.

"Serves you right!"

Now I heard him huff… and Randy chuckle. My slight smirk turned into a grin. God, I love Randy…. As a big brother, do not get me wrong. He is always there for me… always. I wish Teddy would be like that.

"Cody… please… if you don't come out then let me at least in so I can apologize."

I sighed… was I forgiving him that easily? I mean… I could at least give him the chance to make it up to me, right? He is not that bad of a guy… just a bit… well… he is often saying inappropriate things and not even realizing it. It is not as if he hurt me on purpose, right? He doesn't know that I am really gay… that I am a fag as people call "us"… ever told you how much I hate that word? Seriously… the biggest insult ever… it is just not fair that "we" are being labeled as that… none of us chooses to have those feelings. Sorry, I am rambling… where was I? Oh yeah… Teddy… letting him in.

"Cody? Come on… Codes… I'm sorry."

His voice sounded sincere… almost as if he was close to tears. Whom am I kidding? Teddy does not cry… never… especially not because of me. I let out a long sigh, slowly unlocking the door before shifting to the side, close to the tub until my back hit it. Looking up at the doorknob, I waited for it to turn.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Teddy heard the key being turned around and let out a sigh of relief. He glanced back at Randy who only gave him a short nod.

"Go get him out of there… fast. Bet the food's already cold."

Teddy bit his lip and took a deep breath before turning the doorknob around and peaking his head inside the bathroom.

"Codes?"

He saw him leaning against the tub, staring up at him with his lips curled into a pout, azure eyes meeting his own, nose crunched up a little like it always does when Cody tried to look mad. He let out another sigh before stepping inside and closing the door behind him, leaving his hand on the knob behind his back and lowering his head.

"I'm sorry, Codes… really. I didn't know that it would hurt you that much… I mean…"

Cody looked up at him, stared up at him with his puffy eyes, huffing.

"You shouldn't say such things, you know… it really hurt me, Teddy… you always make fun of me… you always…"

Teddy chewed the insides of his cheek, sighing, letting his eyes fall onto the curled up form of his long-time friend, his long-time partner, his buddy. He really did not want to hurt him in any way or form.

"I'm really sorry, Codes… but… I didn't know that you're… well… you know…"

Cody arched a brow, tilting his head slightly to the right, arms still draped around his knees.

"That I'm what?"

Teddy scratched the back of his head, looking away from him, swallowing before he found the right word.

"Gay… I mean… Randy… he just…"

Cody's eyes widened and his hurt was now replaced with anger as he clenched his fists, mumbling.

"Oh he's so dead!"

Teddy looked up again, his eyes landing on Cody's features, studying him for a long while: his messy hair, his puffy, red eyes that were usually the most beautiful azure, his full, soft lips… he shook his head, trying to compose himself.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Cody chew his bottom lip, looking away from Ted, thinking about a good answer, but nothing really came to his mind. Ted's eyes stayed fixed on him as he waited for the younger male to speak, running a hand through his ash-blonde hair. Minutes passed in silence and he decided to sit down himself, choosing the place next to Cody, resting his back against the coldness of the tub. As he placed a hand on his young friends shoulder, he felt him tense, looking back up at Ted with trembling lips.

"Really Cody, you could have told me. I'd have understood it. I DO understand it. Just… WHY didn't you say anything?"

His voice was full of sincerity and concern. He could not understand, why his best friend, his soul mate as he often called him, never told him how he really felt. As Cody's eyes began to water again, Ted shifted slightly, wanting to put an arm around him, to comfort him, but Cody pulled away, turning his head so Ted could not see the tears falling down his cheeks.

"I wanted… I just… I was afraid… that… you wouldn't… like me anymore and I just… I…"

His voice was trembling, words coming out in sobs as he buried his face in his lap. Ted bit his bottom lip, watching the smaller man, seriously lost at this very moment, not knowing how to react. Against better knowledge, he wrapped an arm completely around the young man, whose whole body stiffened under the touch, but at least he was not pulling away this time. Ted ran a hand through Cody's hair, soothing him, TRYING to sooth him while he sobbed into his chest.

"Codes… I could never NOT like you anymore. No matter what… we'll always stay friends. I'll always be there for you. How could you think something like this? Nothing will ever change what we have."

The smaller man relaxed a little, sobs becoming less as he slowly raised his head, blinking at the older man.

"You… you mean that?"

Teddy smiled warmly at him, nodding his head.

"Sure I do. You're my best buddy… and nothing could ever change that. Now come on… Let's get out of here and see if Orton has left us anything to eat."

Cody pouted, sighing as he turned his head away from Ted again, arms crossed over his chest.

"You know… I'm still mad at you for that comment."

Ted could not help but chuckle as he got up on his feet, brushing himself off before offering a hand to Cody.

"Okay… I'll make it up to you. You're one free wish… whatever you want AND you can use my lap-top tomorrow."

Cody's face lit up instantly as he looked back up at his friend like a small kid whose parents just gave him a pony.

"Really?"

Ted smirked, nodding as he helped his friend up from the cold tiles.

"Yupp."

Cody beamed, hugging Ted tightly, almost getting lost in the moment until Ted cleared his throat and pulled away.

"Come on… I'm starving."

* * *

Randy looked up from his laptop, leaning against the headboard, long legs spread out on the bed, as he heard he door open. He smirked as he saw Cody following Ted, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Everything okay again?"

Ted smiled, nodding his head as he plopped down on the other bed, patting the spot next to him for Cody.

"Everything alright!"

Cody blinked at the slightly older male, before turning to Randy, poking out his bottom lip in a pout.

"You had no right to…"

Randy held up a hand, stopping him.

"Codes… it was about time anyways and YOU would've never told him. Just be thankful it's finally out and as I can see-and just as I TOLD YOU- Ted's still here and totally cool with it. So can it… we've had enough drama for one day."

Cody bit his lip and looked at the floor. He hated it when Randy was right. The only time he ever stayed mad at him for longer than 10 minutes, was a month ago when Randy had almost knocked Jake unconscious after he had seen him kissing and groping Cody in the hallway. Mind you, that Cody was far away from being sober that night and did not exactly look very willing. Still that night Cody had told Randy that their friendship was over… though all of it was forgotten again the minute Cody woke up the next morning. Cody smiled a little at that memory, a smile Randy knew all too well: Cody was happy. He chuckled, glancing over at Ted.

"I'll put the food in the micro-wave. Shouldn't take that long."

Ted, whose eyes were glued on Cody, only nodded absentmindedly. Randy arched a brow before shrugging. He put his laptop aside, got of his bed, grabbed the bags that were still full and headed for the kitchen. Ted licked his lips, studying Cody's features as the young man was still standing in the middle of the room, off in his own little world, a silly smile plastered on his face.

"Codes, can I ask you something?"

Slightly shaken by Ted's voice, Cody's head snapped towards him, eyes shining.

"Sure."

Ted chewed his bottom lip as he tried to find the right words.

"Since when… you know… when did you realize that you're… gay?"

Cody blinked a few times before tilting his head slightly to the left, tapping his finger against his right cheek.

"Hmm… almost two years ago I think."

The older man's brain-cells tried to calculate it, tried to think back and the words left his lips almost inaudible.

"Shortly after we've met."

Cody froze, biting his lip, eyes fixed on Ted, kind of waiting for him to get up and storm out of the room after realization hit him, but it never happened. Instead, Ted let his body fall back on the bed, arms crossing behind his head, staring at the ceiling with a cheeky grin on his lips.

"So… what's your wish, Codeman?"

The Georgia-native was definitely confused, not only by Ted not reacting at him knowing that he's gay ever since they've met- okay, maybe Ted really didn't count one and one together- but also by Ted's sudden mood change. He arched a brow, arms crossed over his chest, thinking about a good reply as his friend turned his head to look at him.

"Cat bit ya tongue, Codes? Tell me… what's your wish? Told ya, I'd do anything to make it up to you."

Cody shrugged his shoulders, lowering his head as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Dunno… well… not yet."

He chewed his bottom lip nervously, only glancing at Ted once in a while, seeing him rolling over onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Well then… just tell me when you've made up your mind."

The younger one nodded slowly before finally sitting down himself, on Randy's bed. Once again, they had only gotten a two-bed-room and he would be stuck sleeping on the couch. He did not really mind. It was his turn anyways, though it gave him the perfect idea.

* * *

After Randy had gotten back from the kitchen and they had all finished their meal, it was already beyond midnight. Randy was getting ready for bed, stripping out of his clothes, watching Cody as he shifted around on his bed nervously, glancing over at Ted, who was busy with his laptop once again. The oldest had heard their whole conversation from earlier, seeing that the kitchen was not far away and not exactly a separate room. He chuckled slightly as he leaned down to his young companion, whispering in his ear.

"Go get him, tiger!"

Cody blushed furiously at the comment, staring at Randy in pure disbelief, making the oldest laugh loudly. This only caused the attention of Ted, who looked up from his addiction, cocking a brow at the two of them.

"What's so funny?"

Randy's laughter died down into chuckles as he turned towards Ted, resting a hand on Cody's shoulder.

"You know… I think Cody knows how you can make it up to him again."

Now Ted's interest grew even bigger.

"I doubt he wants to spend the night on that small couch there."

He pointed over to the barely 5'5" furniture, his eyes staying locked with Ted's, while Cody's face reddened even more. The Florida-resident just shrugged.

"So you want the bed. I'll take the couch. Sure thing, Codes."

Now Randy's chuckles turned into a fit of laughter again as Cody glared at him, smacking his arm. For some reason Ted could not understand what was so funny about all this and why Cody could not speak for himself.

"RANDY! You're mean!"

Great, now Cody was pouting again. Randy suddenly grew silent, biting his lip, smiling down at the young man and then over at Ted.

"You know… let Cody explain that to you. I'll brush my teeth."

He was already on his way to the bathroom.

"And hopefully when I get back out, the sleeping-arrangements are clear!"

With that said, he closed the door behind him, leaving the two young men alone… again.

* * *

**Cody's POV**

I'm gonna kill Randy… god, how can he be that mean… how does he even know what I was thinking? What I want? I could… grr… damnit that guy…

"Codes?"

I glanced over at Ted who was sitting on the edge of his bed, tangling his feet, looking at me rather confused.

"What was that all about?"

Great… just great… I didn't… I mean… he said nothing would ever change, right? He said… nothing could break our friendship… ever… maybe I should just ask him?

"Earth to Cody… hey…?"

Raising my head, I met his gaze, his brown, soft eyes showing me the warmth lying behind them.

"Sorry… I…"

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch You can stay in the bed but I also don't want to sleep on the couch so maybe just maybe we could share a bed just like in the old times when we started on Raw and both didn't have the money to afford a two-bed-room and I mean you said nothing would change only cuzz I'm gay and yeah…"

I took another deep breath, lowering my head after having said everything I wanted to say. I could swear I felt Teddy's eyes burning through me as the room went silent. I bet it took minutes until I got the guts to finally take a glance at Ted, seeing him having his head tilted to his left a little, eyes glued to my shaking form, lips parted slightly. I swear, right then and there I would have given anything to just drop dead.

"Ted?"

God, my voice sounded so insecure, like a little kid who waited for its punishment. He blinked and rubbed his lips together as I lowered my head again, looking away from him until I heard his southern drawl.

"Well… I said nothing would change things between us… and if that's what you want… if that's your wish… sure. Why not? It's not as if we've never slept in the same bed before."

I didn't even realize that I was holding my breath until then. Letting out a long sigh of relief I looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"It's okay with you?"

He smiled… god, how I love his smile… it always makes me melt on the spot… and patted the spot next to him. I licked my lips, still a little insecure, but slowly walked over to his bed anyways, watching him as he put his laptop aside and got off the bed.

"Suit yourself… I'll just kick Orton out of the bathroom… I'll be right back."

Biting my lip, I slowly nodded at him as I watched him walk towards the bathroom and knocking. He soon disappeared inside and I only hoped that Randy would just keep his big mouth shut this time. I didn't need to worry though, since Randy came out only seconds later, mumbling something under his breath, before looking over at me, lips curling up in a small smile.

"Got your wish?"

I chewed in my bottom-lip, nodding, looking over at Ted's bed… correction… our bed.

"Yeah."

I could feel Randy smirk and as I glanced over at him, I saw that I was right.

"Good… try making the best out of it… and do nothing I wouldn't do either."

Ha… good joke there, Randy… so not funny. My cheeks sure as hell turned red again as I started to undress until only my boxers covered me and seeing that Randy was already spread out in his own bed, I crawled under the covers, trying to get myself comfortable.

"Would you please stop it, Randy?"

My voice must've sound like the one of a whining woman… but I saw Randy turning his head towards me, smiling.

"Sorry… just…"

* * *

And just in that moment, Ted joined us again, already stripped out of his clothes, boxers hanging loosely around his hips. I couldn't help but blush, pulling the sheets up and over my face, trying to hide the sudden heat rising to my cheeks. I felt the bed dip down a little, hearing it crack slightly and soon enough the covers got pulled away from me and I looked at a grinning Teddy.

"No fighting for the covers tonight, got me Codes?"

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and nodded as he chuckled.

"Good…" He looked over at Randy as he got himself comfortable.

"Night Orton!"

I could only hear what sounded like a mumbled "'Night, fucker" since Randy had his head turned away from us and was already half asleep. Now I really wondered what had happened in the bathroom, why Randy came out mumbling and why Ted took so long. But honestly as soon as Ted switched the light on the nightstand out… I stopped with all the wondering and thinking, concentrating more on slowing down my heartbeat.

"Night Codes…"

I closed my eyes as I felt his warm flesh brushing mine for an instant and my breath hitched as I almost squealed out, but I could somehow stop myself, swallowing hard before opening my mouth.

"Night Teddy… sleep well…"

I heard him humming, my eyes making out that he lay with his back to me and I bit my lip… I seriously doubt I can sleep tonight… and just as the thought hit me… I felt my eyes slowly closing, my lips curled into a smile.

* * *

_Liked it? Please tell me you liked it! Well... I'll also take criticism... or creative input... **just review**, please! **AND YES.... I WILL WRITE a THIRD CHAPTER**... I promise! Though my other story "Falling for him" will have to wait a bit._


	3. and it ends with a new Legacy

_Sorry… it took me really long, but first I didn't find the time with me moving and my job stressing me out, then I got a writers block and on top of it I had to live without internet for 3 days… I MISSED THE RUMBLE… *cries*_

_Hope the chapter makes up for the long waiting though. It is the LAST chapter of this story… for now I will concentrate on finally updating "Falling for him"._

_Warning: SLASH… sexual content_

_I do not own anyone… sadly enough… Cody, Ted and Randy all belong to Vince McMahon and their wifes/gf's… *cries again*_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Randy's POV**

I hate it… it's freaking 6 a.m. on a Sunday morning and I'm awake. Why the hell am I awake? 3 years ago, 6 a.m. was usually the time I went to bed. Shit… Nowadays I wake up at the weirdest times. I think I'm getting old. The only good thing about waking up that early is to be able and watch my roommates sleep… and play pranks at them. Though today… geez. That's a look.

As soon as I opened my eyes, I couldn't help but smile at that sight: on the other bed, inches away, lay a sleeping Cody, his nose nuzzled into the crook of Ted's neck; both of them sleeping peacefully, Cody having his arm draped around Ted's chest and as it seems -from what I can make out under the covers- his leg around Ted's thighs. It's a sight for gods. I wonder if I had better wake Cody up to save him any weird moments when Ted finds him THAT close to him. I mean… I doubt Cody told Ted about his feelings yet… so… Ted might get slightly scared at being that close to another guy, especially to Cody. Whom am I kidding? He'll freak out. Though… after accepting Cody's wish that fast last night, maybe he won't care. I mean… no one ever asked Ted if he isn't maybe bi-sexual… who knows? Might even happen that he likes being that close to… Naw… I doubt it.

I wish I could be here when they wake up to see there expressions, but I texted John if we can head out to the gym. It's 6:15 by now… the gym sure as hell is empty and it'll give us some time to practice for our next match in silence, without any fans interrupting us. Taking a last look back before I walk out I see a smile on Ted's lips and the same on Cody's. They look kinda cute together. Don't get me wrong… I'm as straight as a guy can be… I'm just happy for Cody that he's happy… or at least that he seems to be happy. That's what I'm thinking as I finally close the door behind me and head over to Cena's room.

* * *

**Ted's POV**

I'm sleeping, right? God damnit, I'm not… I'm awake and from what I read on the clock on the wall, it's not even 7 a.m. Why the heck am I… wait… *swallows* I… I can feel an arm around me… I feel a leg draped over my thighs… and I feel… oh shit … I jump slightly, my lips pressed together to stifle a shocked squeal, scooting away from the lithe body behind me only for an inch until… a fucking morning-wood pressed against my lower back… *swallows again*… that's just not… god… I mean… is it normal that I feel… warm… comforted… safe? I know it's Cody who's laying behind me, now shifting as he sure as hell stirs and is waking up slowly… but… his warm body pressed flush against my back, his scent in my nose, his hot breath on my neck… isn't it wrong to be turned on? It must be… I mean… I'm married… not really happily married, but I'm married… to a WOMAN… I don't have feelings… god… what if I HAVE feelings for him?

Shit… I mean… it feels good… too good… his soft skin rubbing against mine as he groans and the bed dips a bit. Either he's still sleeping and having a dream or he's wakening up… I don't even want to know… I don't want to look back, so I just press my eyes shut, pretending to sleep, ignoring the growing bulge in my boxers, ignoring his soft, warm fingers rubbing my thigh… what the hell? What is he…? I shake my head slightly, fists clenching as I feel myself growing more and more whilst listening to his low moans… he must be dreaming… I'm sure he is… sure until I hear one thing…

"Teddy… oh god…."

My eyes shoot open as I snap my head around and the sight nearly takes my breath away, making me twitch and getting painfully hard: Cody's laying half on his side, half on his back, hand on his lower abdomen, fingers under his waistband, a full hard-on in his boxers. I swallow really hard as my eyes wander up that beautiful, perfect body of his, enjoying the view in front of me clearly a little too much as I feel myself twitch again: his lips are slightly parted, eyes shut tight, cheeks flushed a nice shade of pink as another moan leaves his throat, this time even lower, a bit louder. His other hand is still on my thigh and as I feel the bed dip, I see that his hand now completely disappeared below his boxers and his hips are arching into the touch of his own fingers. Believe me or not, but I've never seen something as hot and sexy as this right now…

I… god… shit… maybe I really have feelings for him… maybe I'm not as straight as I always thought. I mean… he's gorgeous… he's sexy… he's just… breath-taking… not only now, but… always. Fuck… I need to close my eyes again… I can't watch him like this… but… I also can't close my eyes…

I can't take my eyes off him as I see his hand now rubbing up and down his hardened length, under the material of his boxers, moan after gasp after moan leaving his oh so fucking sexy lips. My own member is fully aware of who I am watching there, of WHAT I am just watching and still it is painfully hard and throbbing. I wish I could do something against it… shit… I wish HE could do something about it.

"Hmm… Teddy… harder…"

Did he… I… my eyes go back up to his now pleasure-contorted face, seeing him licking his lips as his pants, his hot breath meets my face… he's dreaming about me… oh my fucking… he… I… god… that's so fucking sexy… I can't… I can't help myself and before I can stop, my lips act on their own accord, pressing against his.

I didn't even realize what I was doing at first until I felt Cody respond to the kiss. I slowly opened my eyes to see that his were still closed, but he sure as hell wasn't sleeping anymore. I swallowed hard as I pulled away, my eyes staying fixed on his face, trying to read his mind, trying to find out what he was thinking. His lips curled up in a small smile as he slowly opened his eyes and our gazes met. God I could get lost in those azure oceans of his.

There was a more than awkward silence while we just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't even feel his hand in mine until he squeezed it lightly. I think that was what brought me out of my trance and made me realize what I'd just done. I pulled my hand away, attempting to get up and off the bed as fast as possible. I had just kissed a guy, not any guy… but my best friend for god's sake… my best friend who's gay and who apparently just had a dream… a sexual dream about ME moments ago. I had to get away… out… I had to think, but I couldn't, because only a second later I felt his hand on my wrist, pulling me back.

* * *

**Cody's POV**

Of course I couldn't just let him go. I mean… he kissed me. HE kissed ME… Teddy freaking kissed me… god… I had to know why… what made him do it?

"Don't… please…"

Sure, I was pleading with him. My dream was finally becoming real and he just wanted to run away. He hesitated before turning his head to look at me and I could see his insecure ness, his confusion, his angst. His cheeks were flushed, eyes blood-shot as if he was going to cry any second, lips only two small pink lines as he pressed them together. I swallowed as I felt him trying to pull his arm away, but my grip tightened; now MY eyes were watering.

"Teddy… stay please… I… I don't want you to go… I… I love you."

Before I could stop myself, it was already too late. The words were out, my secret spilled. I couldn't take it back again and honestly… I didn't want to.

"I love you…"

I repeated it, my voice trembling and barely above a whisper.

There was silence again for a very long time. Teddy didn't even move, his face turned away from me… correction: his back turned to me; but I could feel him shaking under my still tight grip on his wrist. I just hope that it's not out of anger. My eyes were still watering, but this time I stayed strong. I didn't let the tears fall.

"I… you… Codes… I'm not gay… you know I'm not… I…"

God… not exactly what I wanted to hear, but at least the defining silence was finally broken.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

Now that finally made him turn around and I could see his red cheeks, his bottom lip tucked in as he was chewing on it and for the first time ever I think I could see something in his eyes, something I've never seen before: Lust.

"Cause… I… I don't know. You were laying there, so close to me, so very close, dreaming about me, moaning my name, your hand going down to your… well…"

I watched Teddy's tongue snake out to wet his lips as he stared down at my hand still on his wrist. Actually, I should have blushed now… but it wasn't the first dream I had about him and it sure as hell wouldn't have been the first time that I lay hand on myself while fantasizing about him. So why getting embarrassed? It was then that my eyes traveled from my hand on his wrist somewhere lower… to his groin… and I finally realized the tent in his boxers. So he WAS turned on… turned on by watching ME… by kissing ME. Licking my upper lip my gaze went back to his face and he had either followed my gaze before or he just knew where I'd looked at, cause he swallowed hard, turning his eyes away from me.

"You liked it?"

Though it was a fact, it came out more as a question and I waited for the answer… in vain. He didn't even dare to look at me.

"Ted?"

I heard his steady breathing, deep and shaky, saw his still naked chest heaving and sinking, saw his lips forming to speak, but nothing came out.

"Ted… please at least look at me!"

For whatever reason that one worked. His eyes were closed as he turned his head back to me, slowly shaking it.

"I…" He opened his eyes, those warm oceans drowning me. A long sigh followed as he chewed on his upper lip. I don't know why I did what I did next, but my hand let go of his wrist and made its way down to his thigh. I felt him tense up instantly, his eyes widening as my hand slowly, carefully caressed it, giving it a little squeeze every now and then.

* * *

**Ted's POV**

Oh my fucking god… it does feel good, so very very good… so… right. His eyes met mine again. He looked so sexy and wanton, yet so innocent. I doubt though that his thoughts right then were innocent at all

My own hands acted on accord as one of them covered his on my thigh, slowly leading it up to my groin while my other hand cupped his cheek. Now it was his time to let his eyes widen as my fingers closed his hand around my still hardened member, only the light material of my boxers between his cold hand and my burning erection. That one small action drew two low moans from both our throats and in a heartbeat my lips met his again, just this time more in passion and desire than anything else. Feeling those soft, plump lips against mine, almost silky, sent sparks through me and chills down my spine. I can honestly say that I've never felt anything like this before and before I knew it, my tongue traced his lips, tasting him, begging him for entrance.

When our tongues met for the first time, both of us moaning in wanton need and pure pleasure, his grip on my member tightened and I instantly bucked my hips into his touch. My mind was on overload, almost blown away as his second hand grabbed my neck, thumb stroking the sensitive area where my hair stops, deepening what must have been the best damn kiss I've ever experienced in my whole life.

All thoughts of Kristen, all worries, all doubts were pushed away as my hands started their journey from his beautiful, angelic face down his neck, back, chest, over his well-defined abs, touching, feeling, exploring, grasping each part of that sexy body, until they reached his waist. As I let myself fall back down onto the bed, I pulled him with me, on top of me, our groins rubbing against each others for the first time, eliciting a gasp from me, so loud that I was sure, everyone on the floor awoke, but I didn't care. This felt way too heavenly to stop it. Cody's lips parted from mine and he started kissing me frantically, every part of my exposed skin, his tongue sneaking out every now and then to taste the saltiness of my already sweating body and I had to grasp the sheets besides me, my fingers digging into them as my eyes stayed fixed on his gorgeous face, gasp after moan, after gasp escaping my lips, seeing him grin like a little schoolboy while he got closer and closer to my oh so sensitive area of my waistline.

"Codes… please no… not now… I just… I want you… please!"

My hands were already around his neck, caressing it while pulling him back up, on top of me, into my lap, my warm, wet lips crashing onto his soft, swollen ones as his hips started to slowly gyrate. I have no idea why I was doing all of this, I just know… it felt good… and right… and goddamn… it was Cody… if any guy then HIM. Our tongues were dueling, devouring each others, fighting together as I felt a slight dip on the bed on Cody's body shifting above me.

Through half-flitted eyes, I saw him fidgeting with his boxers, sliding them down his strong, tanned thighs before kicking them of, my eyes fixating on his proudly erect member as he settled back in my lap, straddling my hips, leaning down to me so his lips were inches away from my ear as he huskily whispered, almost panted:

"Want to… see you… touch you… please…"

I slowly nodded my head, eyes wandering up to meet his gaze as his fingers hooked into my waistband and I raised my hips so he could slide my shorts down and off. There we were now, both naked as god made us, both rock-hard, breathing heavy in unison, as our eyes explored each others lower regions.

He made it back into my lap, crawling there, his naked, soft skin brushing over mine, sending shivers through my whole body. His lips found every sensitive spot of mine on his journey back up… my inner thighs, my waistline, my navel, my nipples until he stopped at my ear, our hard length' rubbing against each others, that first contact almost making me scream out in ecstasy.

* * *

**Cody's POV**

Here he lay… finally underneath me, naked, butt-naked, strong thighs shaking, toned chest heaving, soft lips trembling and moaning as I nibbled at his earlobe, my hands roaming over his naked torso, feeling him, touching him wherever possible in attempt to find out if this was real or just another dream. I hope he won't realize what he's doing and snap… I just hope he really wants this… wants me… and just as I finish these thoughts, I feel his hands on my ass, gently groping me, kneading it, his hips now moving in unison with mine, both of us letting go.

"Want you… now… in me… please…"

My words are incoherent and I'm barely able to form any sentences as his cock brushes over my entrance, already leaking some pre-cum, the feeling of his essence, the warm fluid against my skin making me nibble his earlobe even harder, gaining a gasp from him… or maybe it's been my words that elicited it… I actually don't know, nor do I care…I can feel his hot breath on my skin, his nose rubbing over my throat and my cheek as I turn my face towards his again, eyes meeting and I almost get lost in him, lost in his pretty face, in that moment until I felt his lips against mine, gently brushing over them, whispered words going straight to my groin:

"No… I want you… need you… in me… please Cody… show me how it is…"

I swallowed hard, pulling away a bit, staring at him in disbelief, my eyes asking him if he'd really just said that or if I was hallucinating, but that gorgeous, breath-taking smile of his reassured me that he indeed wanted me… wanted to feel me inside of him. I swallowed again, tucking my bottom-lip in before licking my upper one, nodding at him with a grin on my face… I'm sure I must have looked insane, but goddamnit… that was what I've dreamed about so many times before… and it was becoming true…

Slightly shaking I held two fingers up to him and I have no idea why, but he knew what I was asking for without me even having to ask as his tongue snaked out, licking them, slicking them up before taking them into his mouth, sucking them in, nibbling on them, drenching them and I swear by god, I could have cummed right there and then… this view was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. His eyes shut as he swallowed around my digits, knowing exactly what to do and how to do it and I slowly began to wonder how he knew all this, if he'd ever had a man before.

Though before I could think any further he released my fingers with a plop, opening his eyes again, smirking at me, his hand sneaking between us to take hold of me, thumb brushing over my slit, making me buck my hips forward, the growl escaping my throat so loud that it actually shocked myself.

"Fuck… Teddy…"

His hand going back to my neck, one still on my ass he drew me into a passionate kiss, biting, nibbling, tongues dueling before he pulled away, hand caressing my cheek, thumb stroking it, gorgeous brown eyes pleading with me.

"Tell me what to do, Codes… I'm all yours."

His voice husky and full of lust, his words almost sent me over the edge. Leaning down, my hips still rocking against his, I turned us over so he was on top of me, his glowing hips holding me down as now his legs were on each side of me. I licked my lips at the sight of him in my lap, his eyes half-flitted, lips pressed together as I'm sure he was trying to hold back a moan. My hands slowly made their way down his body to his perfect butt, gently kneading it as I bucked my hips up into his, growling.

"Touch me again… please…"

And without thinking about it, he obliged, taking hold of me, running his hand up and down my rock-hard cock, thumb brushing over my tip every now and then as I slowly spread his cheeks, careful not to scare him as one of my fingers caressed his pucker. Instead of his eyes widening, I got a low moan and he let his body fall forward, one hand holding him up next to my head while the other hand stayed on my length and the increased pressure on it showed me that he was ready. I raised my head slightly to gently peck his lips, whispering against them.

* * *

"Relax… okay… relax…"

He swallowed hard, but nodded, his eyes staying fixed on mine as I carefully pushed a digit in. I was only half-way in as his hiss reached my ears and I stopped, my other hand coming up to hold his cheek, to caress it, to sooth him.

"Breathe… Teddy… trust me… it'll get better soon."

Another nod and a deep breath later I pushed my finger in to the hilt, gaining a grunt from him.

"Fuck… it hurts…"

I kissed him again, this time softer and longer, whispering against his lips.

"Baby… relax… I'll make you feel good so soon… just relax…"

It didn't take long and I felt his muscles really relax, drawing my digit in even further and soon enough I had him moan and rock his hips down on my finger. That sight was for gods: mouth slightly parted, eyes shut tight, cheeks flushed, one hand on my chest while his other tried stroking me in synch with my thrusts… I'll never forget that… he looked like pure sex… it felt heavenly… but not as heavenly as what was about to come.

"Cody… please… need you in me… now…"

I couldn't hold back a small chuckle as he spoke the words, shaking my head as my finger brushed his prostate a second time.

"Easy… you're not ready yet… you need to be stretched a little more…"

He nodded, licking his lips before he leaned down to kiss me again and I used the moment to add a second digit, pushing both of them in fast and hard, going for his prostate again. The muffled scream sure enough turned into a guttural moan as I hit it, his eyes shooting open as he pulled back.

"Shit… again… please…"

I smirked as I pulled my fingers out almost completely, before thrusting them back in, repeating the action for a few minutes before starting to scissor them apart. He now had both his hands on either side of my head, rocking his hips back and forth into my touch, our cocks rubbing against each others abs and I think none of us could have been any harder, any readier when I finally pulled the digits out, grabbing his hips.

"Raise your hips a bit, Teddy…"

He did as I said and I was able to align myself with his puckered hole, rubbing the tip up and down between his cheeks, circling his entrance for a while, trying to enjoy the moment before I drew him into another kiss, pushing into him slowly.

* * *

**Ted's POV**

Fuck…. Shit… shit… shit… it hurts… it hurts a lot.

"Shit Cody… stop… please…"

I hissed… I couldn't relax, I could barely breathe, couldn't shut out the pain. Hell it felt worse than getting a Slam from Henry. Cody was staring at me pleadingly, hand still caressing my cheek, trying his damnest to sooth me.

"You sure you want me to stop?"

I swallowed, thinking about it for a moment and shook my head, seeing a slight grin appear on his face before he kissed me again, soft… oh so soft… his hand traveling to my neck, rubbing it, thumb brushing over my hairline.

"Breathe… Teddy-baby… I'll make you feel so so good in a minute… you just gotta let me in… relax…"

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before nodding and opening them again and as soon as I met his gaze I knew I could trust him… trust him when he says it'll get better, trust him when he says it'll feel good and soon enough I relaxed around him, allowing him to push his 9 inches fully in while I grunted through gritted teeth.

"Good god… I…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence, cause as soon as I felt his hand on my own length, my brain went dead… well… not exactly… but I forgot about the pain almost instantly.

"God… you feel so good, Teddy."

He had his head buried in my neck, kissing me, sucking on my sensitive skin, his hot breath tickling me as he slowly started to thrust.

"You've… no idea… how much… how long… I wanted this…"

His words were almost a blur as I got lost in the action, lost in the moment, lost in our movements, my hips starting to move on their own, slowly raising and sinking in synch with his thrust, taking him in as far as possible.

Soon enough our sweat-soaked bodies were moving in unison, our pants becoming louder, moans mingling with each others, heavy breathing filling the air as his thrusts became harder and faster, my hands fisting his hair while I tried to steady myself on my elbows… honestly, it felt wonderful. His soft hand rubbing me while his thick length buried itself in my warm hole time after time after time. I never felt something like that… something that intense before and I didn't care that I was being fucked by my best friend right then… all I cared about was how wonderful we fit, how perfectly he filled me, how sensual his kisses tasted, how careful and soft his hands tried to send me over the edge, his hot gaze burning right through me as his eyes never left mine.

I could feel it by his thrusts becoming almost frantic and deeper that he was pretty much as close as me… honestly, I didn't expect it to take long, after all the pent up sexual tension, the sexual frustration, after how much both of us wanted this, needed this… I was surprised that we were still going at it and none of us had shot his load earlier.

"God… please… so close Cody… harder… feels so so good…"

And he complied almost instantly, his thrust going even deeper, hard but smooth, hitting my prostate once… twice… three times and I felt my walls clenching around him, muscles spasming, body trembling, loud growl echoing through the room as I spilled my seed all over our abs and his chest.

**Cody's POV**

Fuck… this sight was too much for me: Teddy's body trembling, shaking, eyes half-flitted, hands grasping my hair, his lips slightly parted as an almost animalistic growl escaped his lips and he spilled his seed all over our sweaty bodies… that paired with the immense pressure of his muscles spasming around me, his tight, hot, warm hole tightening even more, that did it and with only two more thrusts I followed him into heaven, bucking my hips uncontrollably as my sticky, hot fluid filled him to the brim and I bit his neck in attempt to muffle my screams.

"SHIT… Teddy…Fuck…"

I drew it out as long as possible, rocking my hips gently, not wanting that moment to end, until I felt his body crash down on mine, both of us spent, both of us breathing heavily, panting in each others ears.

* * *

I closed my eyes again, not really wanting to see the sheer horror in his eyes as soon as he realizes what he had… what WE had just done and I'm sure minutes passed, his chest raising and sinking in synch with mine, before I felt him sit up in my lap again, his hands caressing my cheeks, thumbs brushing over the skin under my eyes.

"Cody?"

His voice was cracking, a soft whisper, one of his hands running through my hair as I slowly opened my eyes again, surprised to see him smile down at me, his eyes shining, cheeks still flushed a bright red. He leaned down to me, his lips brushing over mine, before kissing me softly, my hands finding his neck to stroke it, to hold him close.

"That… felt amazing…"

I didn't know how to respond to that, the only action I was capable off was to nod my head, my eyes staying fixed on his, swallowing down the lump in my throat in attempt to speak, but nothing wanted to come out. We stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other, just holding each other, caressing each other.

"Can we… I mean… can we do that again?"

Now that totally brought me out of my own little world, my eyes widening as I took his words in, trying to register them.

"You mean… you… I… you want to?"

He grinned, nodding his head really fast, licking his lips before tucking the bottom one in.

"That means if you want to?!"

Geez… I could have cummed again just by that innocence in his voice, by that request, by… by the though of what we could do together the next time.

"What about Kri…"

His lips on mine cut me off.

"Let's talk about that later…" He shook his head, tracing my lips with his thumb before pecking me again, whispering. "Right now we better get showered and dressed before Ran…"

Now it was his time to get cut off by the door opening and a humming Randy walking inside, mouth opening in shock or horror, maybe even both, his eyes widening as he stared at us, before he covered them with his hands; Teddy jumping off me in a second, grabbing a blanket to cover our naked, sweaty bodies as he sat next to me.

"I… ugh… damn… can't you put a sign on the door next time or something… geez…"

I couldn't help but chuckle as I saw Randy blushing a bright red, turning his face away from us. Squeezing Teddy's thigh under the blanket, I looked over at him, seeing him swallowing hard, chewing his lips. I leaned over to kiss his cheek before turning back to grin at Randy.

"Sorry… forgot that in the heat of the moment."

He groaned as he shook his head, hand still covering his eyes.

"Too much information… thank you… I'll sure as hell have night-mares for the next weeks."

I chuckled again, running a hand up and down Ted's thigh, licking my lips as I shook my head.

"Next time we'll warn you."

The grimace he made was enough to make Teddy chuckle, too, hand covering his mouth.

"Sorry…"

Randy let his hand sink down, looking at us, smirking, shaking his head.

"Next time, huh?"

I smirked, glancing at Teddy, seeing him blush slightly as I whispered.

"Yeah… next time…"

I squeezed his thigh again, before clearing my throat, smirking at Randy.

"Like… right now!"

Randy arched a brow as I leaned over to Teddy, whispering in his ear, loud enough for Randy to hear though.

"Come on… let's go take a shower… and maybe this time you'll allow me to taste more of you."

The gagging noise Randy made together with Ted's now bright red face and him almost choking on his breath, let me burst out in laughter as I grabbed the blanket with one hand to cover us and his wrist with my other one, dragging him off the bed and into the bathroom, just turning around one more time to stick my tongue out to Randy, before closing the door behind us.

This sure WAS the beginning of a whole new legacy.

* * *

_REVIEW! Pretty pretty please!_


End file.
